The White Mush
by VixenReborn
Summary: Zuko can't take the white mush that he's been eating for breakfast one more day. He gets a clever idea on how to fix it. Warning, light Sokka shopping in this along with Zukaang fluff.


It was well past the point of distaste. It had turned into disgust of the worst degree. Zuko knew when he left the palace that food was now a luxury, albeit a required one. He knew that he should take whatever was offered him and just be happy that it wasn't poisoned or burned beyond all taste recognition. Though he did have to admit that if it was poisoned or burned it would probably taste better then this.

Every morning for the last four days, Aang had brought him a bowel of unknown white mush. The first day he had believed it was due to his actions in the past towards the group. Only fair they seek revenge against him. On the second day he asked what was actually in the bowel and Aang had told him that it was probably better off that he not ask that he began to get a bit worried. On the third morning Aang had brought his own bowel of mush along so they could eat together. The companionship was a great distraction from the food. When Aang arrived the fourth morning, internally Zuko had almost wished that it was a poisoned meal, because there would be no way that he could survive a fifth morning like this.

Logically, Zuko knew why they had to eat like this. There were several of them at the air temple and funds could be potentially short, but he suspected it was more that getting supplies was always a pain. Buying something like the mush was probably easiest to obtain in large quantity and for cheap. Still, logic did nothing for an upset stomach. If his stomach kept digesting this strange stuff, he knew there was no way he would be able he'd feel up to teaching Aang.

Zuko looked over to Aang who was just finishing up his mush before looking down at his untouched bowel. He willed himself to pick up his spoon and eat it, but felt his intestines tying themselves in knots at the thought of digesting it. He scowled at the bowel.

"You guys didn't eat this every morning before I met up with you did you?" Zuko questioned.

"Well, of course not. We ate all kinds of different things." Aang answered.

"I'd be so happy for some bacon and eggs right now," Zuko admitted to him.

Aang smiled at him before saying, "I don't eat meat, but I admit at this point almost anything sounds better then this. Personally, I'd love some fresh fruit from Ba Sing Se."

Zuko's face turned thoughtful. His eyes grew sad. He forced a small smile onto his face.

"When my mom was in the castle, she used to always have the cooks make us these warm sticky sweet rolls to go along with our breakfast. No matter how bad breakfast was, we always at least had the rolls to look forward. The things were better at making a mess of you then anything else. Though what we did manage to not stick to ourselves was truly delicious. I think you really would have like them," Zuko explained.

A warm smile spread across Aang's face. Despite having been here for a while, Zuko was still very stand offish and it was really nice to have him actually open up and talk about himself. Especially something that seemed so very close to him.

"I would have liked to try them. They sound really good. I like sweet things. The monk that used to take care of me, Gyasto, he would make these fruit pies. With him and the rest of the air benders gone, there really is no way for me to get them anymore and I only have a vague memory of how their made. I bet they would taste great with the sticky rolls," Aang said wistfully.

"The rolls at least can be found in most Fire Nation bakeries. Though each bakery tends to make theirs just a big different. So finding a replica of the ones like the castle is really hard," Zuko told him.

Zuko's eyes widened. He got really excited as an idea came to mind, but then he tried to mask it as fast as it came. It would be better of if this was a surprise. There was also the fact that if things turned out right, he wouldn't have to endure a fifth morning of that horrid mush.

"Zuko, I know we are still really early in my training, but is there any way I can ask for the day off today? Katara wanted to do some waterbending practice," Aang asked looking sheepish.

The prince half wanted to go on a rant to Aang about how they shouldn't neglect his bending practice, but the fact was that this was just what he needed. Still, he was loath to give up the whole day, but if he could make a deal out of it, this would work out great.

"Only on one condition. You have to loan me Appa for the day," Zuko replied.

"Appa? Why would you need Appa?" Aang asked worriedly.

"I need to head over to a village and pick up a few things. If your that bothered about loaning him to me on my own, I'll take Toph or Sokka along with me," The older boy said looking a bit down cast.

"No no, I don't doubt you, but I do think you should bring someone with you. Anything could happen and having a bit of back up is always good," Aang said with a wide smile trying to continue the flow of conversation to two had managed to maintain.

"I normally get in and out of things better on my own, but I'll bring someone along," Zuko said with finality in his voice. He headed over to his closest to grab his cloak.

Aang took that as a sign that they had finished and slipped out of Zuko's room. He ran off to find Sokka, knowing that he would be the better choice if Zuko was going to be shopping. Sokka always had something he wanted to buy.

Sokka had managed to catch up to Zuko as the older boy was double checking the saddle on Appa and making the rest of the preparations.

"Aang said you have some shopping to do. I get to be your shadow as I have a few things I want to pick up too," Sokka told the other boy.

The only answer he received was a small noise of recognition. Sokka raised an eyebrow. The prince was obviously on some set mission.

"Care to tell me what your out to get?" Sokka asked.

Zuko took a look around and shook his head. It was enough for Sokka to realize that he would probably tell him once they were off the ground. He hopped up and grabbed the reins. Appa was pretty trusting of Zuko, but he hadn't passed the flying bison test yet, so he wasn't allowed to fly on his own.

Soon enough they took off and were flying over the sky with Sokka climbing back into the saddle to talk to Zuko and Zuko laying in the saddle as he figured out the rest of his plan.

"So are you going to tell me finally what is going on here?" Sokka asked.

"We are going to get sticky rolls," Zuko said simply.

Sokka looked at him dumbfounded before saying, "That is what this is all about? You didn't want to say anything to me back there, because you want some pastry? I could see where that might ruin your macho reputation."

"It's not just that. I need to know what sort of fruit Aang likes. He talked about these fruit pies. I'm going to get some fruit so that he can try and make them. He said he has an idea of how they are made so I'm sure with a little help he can have it figured out," Zuko explained shifting uncomfortably under Sokka's gaze.

"Hmm, I don't know." Sokka said a bit worried.

"You wont have to eat that white mush for breakfast that your sister keeps making," Zuko said.

"I'm so in then!" The water tribe boy said excited.

The rest of the trip they discussed several types of fruits that Sokka could remember Aang eating since he had met up with them. Sokka racked his brain to remember if Aang had mentioned anything about the fruit pies and what exactly he had said and by the time they reached the outside of town they had a good plan formed. They left Appa in a forest clearing near the town and walked in.

They spent a great deal of time at the first fruit stall. There were several things that Sokka had never seen and was very interested. When looking at all the different choices Zuko had to admit that he felt over his head and was beginning to wonder if this was actually a good idea or not. Sokka however managed to keep his cool and managed to make several selections to which Zuko could only really agree on.

By the time they made it to the second fruit stall they had managed to collect over a bag of different types of fruits. Zuko managed to get them all safely placed in his large back pack for easier carrying. Some were not quiet as Sokka remembered, but seemed close enough to the ones from the towns he was used to. Shopping as they were, Sokka seemed to be in his element. Zuko had to admit it was like being with a whole new person.

The problem came when they finally managed to find one of the bakeries. After much checking they found out that they had already sold out of not only sticky rolls, but most of their breads too. After a trip across town to another bakery, they were given much of the same story. Their only hope relied on the fact that there was one last bakery on the outskirts of town.

Once there they found only more disappointment though. It took a lot of talking to from Sokka to convince Zuko that it was not some sort of conspiracy against him. The younger boy tried to logically point out that they still at least had the fruit and could still salvage at least half of it with the pies. Zuko knew the other boy had a point and struggled to control his anger before he accidentally gave away who they were, but it wasn't until he was on Appa's back and half way back to the temple before he finally managed though.

It was late afternoon by the time they finally landed. The sun sinking down behind the temple. It gave the whole temple a warm look. Zuko didn't mind internally admitting that he felt better being back here then he ever had at the palace. Even if he had to contend with the mush again.

Sokka had decided to stay with Appa while the firebender headed towards the temple kitchen with his overstuffed pack of fruit. He had made it nearly to the open kitchen door when Aang shot out from it and nearly tackled him. The smaller boy had grabbed hold of his arm with both of his and it was only with careful skill that Zuko managed to keep upright and the fruit from going everywhere.

"Zuko, your back! I thought with Sokka shopping with you, you'd be gone all day. You came earlier then I expected. Why don't we go to your room and you can show me what you bought?" Aang said talking a mile a minute.

"Calm down, I need to put some stuff in the kitchen first. I can show you in there," Zuko tried to explain in between Aang tugging on him.

Aang let go of his arm when he realized his tugging was getting him nowhere and tried to stand in the kitchen door way to block the entrance. He threw up both hands to stop the older boy.

"You can't go in there!" Aang half shouted.

Curiosity got the better of Zuko and he moved up to Aang. Being taller then the other boy had its advantages as he could see over the shorter one. He looked around the kitchen still trying to juggle his pack of fruit on his back and the boy who was now trying to shove him from the front. All the surfaces were lined with sweet rolls and sweet pastries and rolls of all kinds. The room looked stocked. Zuko felt his jaw drop.

"You bought them all?! No wonder they didn't have any where ever we looked!" Zuko half accused.

Aang stopped his attempts to move the larger boy at his words. Shock and mild confusion written all over his face. All he could think was that there was no way that Zuko went all the way to town for the sweet rolls. They couldn't possibly have the same idea. Could they? Aang rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

"You sounded like you really missed them. I wanted to surprise you. Your right that each bakery really has its own type of sticky rolls. I didn't know which kind you would like best, so I went and got them all," Aang admitted with a huge grin on his face.

"How did you manage to get these? We took Appa!" Zuko asked.

"It wasn't easy. A lot of bending and help from my glider, but it all went pretty smoothly," Aang replied.

Zuko starred in shock. He snapped out of it enough to remember the large pack he was carrying. He lowered it to the ground and pushed it over to the smaller boy giving it to him. Aang saw the pack and opened it to see all the fresh fruit and carefully went through to find some of his favorites and some that looked like other fruits that he really enjoyed. His eyes grew large and his smile just as big to match and he pulled one after another.

"I know you said you only have a vague idea of how they are made, but I figured if your willing to try, that maybe we can make them together. I know they are not the same as the monks made, but maybe you could at least come to like these ones. Then we can have a real food tomorrow," Zuko explained to the grinning boy.

Aang leaned over and hugged Zuko while saying, "I'm sure I will. Lets make a real breakfast tomorrow. We'll show them what breakfast is supposed to be like. Just the two of us.

Zuko hugged back and said, "Sounds like a plan."

Secretly, Zuko had to admit, even if Aang's pies turned out badly, it still had to taste better then the white mush made every morning.


End file.
